


Matsuoka

by prettyreklessa7x



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyreklessa7x/pseuds/prettyreklessa7x
Summary: A very simple poem in Haru's POV





	Matsuoka

Red eyes flashed  
His teeth were bared  
I remained distant and cold  
Not a bit scared 

Remaining indifferent  
To the games he plays  
I can’t help but wonder  
Will he break his gaze?

Inviting, not threatening  
Feelings stir within  
Is it his eyes  
Or the chlorine on his skin?

Free with him  
Free in the pool  
Have I reached the day  
I lose my cool?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote off the top of my head awhile back. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
